The son of set
by cobrabreath
Summary: This is the story of Yami Bakura it reveals some of the key mysteries such as: how did he find the Milleniumn Ring? How did he get imprisoned in the Ring? You will only know if you read!
1. Imposter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did it would be called 'Yami-Bakura- oh!  
  
"It's gone!" The pharaoh's attendant screamed in horror. Suddenly the door behind her was ripped open and a very muscular man in brown robes ran in.  
"What's all this screaming about" He said. The woman looked up at the huge man, tears were forming in her eyes  
"The Pharaohs family tomb was robbed. and a great deal of treasure was stolen. including the Millennium Ring!" The attendant looked up at the man, he was a palace guard and feared almost nothing, but the news of the robbery had brought him to his knees.  
" Oh, Ra please tell me why you do this to us," he said in a praying position, then he turned to the attendant "do you know what the pharaoh did to the guard on duty the last time his treasure was stolen?" The woman shook her head and the guard told her the horrible truth "he destroyed his mind!" The woman shook her head in disbelief  
"No! The pharaoh would never do something like that," she said trying to defend the Egyptian King. Then in a small voice she said to herself "would he?" The guard stood up his anger rising as he spoke.  
"And that time it was just gold, this time it was a Millennium item.  
The pharaoh said that they were more valuable than a thousand lives!" The door suddenly opened and a second guard, who was clad in armor said  
"Your presence is requested by the Pharaoh in the main hall." The attendant who's name was Iris looked up at the armored guard and gulped  
"We're dead."  
  
"Who." the pharaoh spoke angrily as he confronted all of his subjects "who was the pitiful fool on duty who allowed my family tomb to be robbed?" The armor-clad guard who had dragged Iris from her room earlier stepped forward.  
"King Yami I was on duty when this tragic event supposedly happened but.. I saw no one enter the tomb." Saying this to Yami clearly aggravated him and he turned towards the armored guard.  
"Are you saying that your pharaoh is a liar?" The pharaoh began to build shadow energy in his right hand. "No Pharaoh all I am saying is that perhaps you are mistaken." Said the terrified knight.  
"So are you calling me a fool?" Yami replied as he placed his right hand on the man's head. A glowing eye symbol (the crest of the royal family) appeared on the knight's forehead, and then a voice rang out from within the king that flooded through every room in his vast palace "MIND CRUSH!" The knight's screams of agony were heard by everyone in the palace and every single person tried to block the sound from their minds however, there is no way to stop from hearing the sounds of the pharaohs wrath.  
The pharaoh stood up ignoring the mess of a man he had created and began continuing with the assembly "I have hired a investigator to help discover the thief please show your regards to Bakura" A white haired man stood up as he was introduced the private investigator smiled and thought of how easy it would be to steal even more millennium items if everyone thought he was a detective.  
"I shall be investigating the pharaohs family tombs so that we can put on some better security measures." Bakura said thinking about how he was going to be finding out how to break into the other tombs without anyone knowing.  
King Yami turned to his guards and told them that  
"Bakura is in charge of you now and has the right to punish you as he wishes." The guards looked at each other nervously and wondered could Bakura be stricter than the king? What they would find out in a few days was that Bakura might not be as strict as the Pharaoh but he was far more. evil.  
  
The cloaked figure climbed into the tomb very glad that it was a cloudy night as no one would be able to see him. He looked into the tomb reading the hieroglyphics they translated as 'beware only the true heir of the royal family is welcome here.' this was definitely incentive for the cloaked figure to proceed cautiously.  
He proceeded down a long dark corridor until he came to a wall with a golden eye carved into it the cloaked figure spoke and as he spoke the eye on the wall began to glow " Ring open this door and show me the treasures of the pharaoh." The door opened reveling a magnificent room filled with gold. The wall were painted red and there was a carving in the wall of what looked like some type of scales however, the scales themselves were completely gone.  
"Damn it!" the cloaked figure swore, "Who the heck got the item?"  
"I did," said a dreamy voice, which couldn't have been more mysterious. The cloaked figure whipped around to see a tall somewhat muscular man wearing brown robes  
"Who are you?" the cloaked figure inquired through gritted teeth.  
"I am called Shadi and my millennium scales tell me that your name is Ryou Bakura," Shadi said with equally angered look on his face. Bakura ripped of his black cloak and spoke directly to the ring hanging around his neck  
" Millennium Ring I call on your dark shadow powers destroy him!" Blue light spread from the five spikes on his ring and traveled towards Shadi's heart. Then two beams of red light shot form the two scales on Shadi's item that merged with the blue light to form a purple light, which then dissipated.  
"You have powerful shadow powers." Bakura commented and then he stood up with a evil smirk on his face "I challenge you to a shadow duel winner takes the losers item!"  
"I accept." 


	2. Duel Number one: Shadi vs Bakura!

Cobrabreath:I decided to do the duel with battle city rules I hope you guys like that! Since there were no cards back in ancient Egypt the players hand will be in their minds and since they can't play cards face down they will instead 'cast a spell'. To play a monster face down they will 'hide a monster' to discard a card a player 'dispels'it. Also if you think I own Yu- Gi-Oh! you are an idiot.  
  
Bakura's Ring glowed and everything went dark around the tomb robber and Shadi. Bakura called out "I hope you are ready to lose your soul!" Shadi smiled and responded quietly  
"Those are my words". They appeared in an arena the walls were covered in gold and the floor was none existent instead a mass of black energy held the two of them up. Bakura shouted and at the same instant the words came from Shadi's mouth as well.  
"Duel begin!"  
Bakura: 4000  
Shadi: 4000 "I shall start this shadow game," Bakura announced "by hiding one monster in defense mode," then a smile spread across the tomb robbers face "and cast one spell, end of turn!" As Bakura announced the end of his turn of his turn two tiles of light appeared in front of him one in the monsters space the other in the spells space. Shadi gulped nervously he knew nothing of the Bakura's dueling strategy. Finally Shadi decided that he would go on the attack  
"I summon harpies brother in attack mode!" An enormous man with wings like a birds and talons to match appeared in front of Shadi.  
Harpies brother  
Attack: 1800  
Defense: 1000  
"Attack Bakura's defense monster!" Shadi ordered. The harpie launched itself straight at the glowing tile of light, which suddenly transformed into a giant beetle with very sharp teeth.  
Man-eater bug  
Attack: 450  
Defense: 600  
The harpie launched it sharp talons straight through the man-eater bug but at the same instant the man-eater bug bit the harpie making it bleed from the legs up. Both monsters disappeared instantly.  
"What the @!#$!" Shadi yelled angrily "why was that a stalemate?" Bakura chuckled  
"Man-eater bug's special ability lets it destroy a monster a soon a it is revealed. Now if you don't have any more questions I will commence my turn." Bakura pictured all of his spells in his mind "I will hide another monster in defense mode and I will reveal the spell I cast last turn Magical Thorn!" The tile of light in the spell space disappeared and in its place a thorn bush made up of blue vines appeared. "Magical thorns will deal 500 damage directly to your life points every time you are forced to dispel." Bakura let out a hardy laugh he knew that laughing was a very good way to psyche people out and sure enough it was having an affect on Shadi.  
"I will begin my turn," Shadi spoke his voice quavering, "by summoning the Axe Raider in attack mode!" A huge man appeared in front of Shadi, the monster was sporting gold armor and wielding a gigantic axe.  
Axe Raider  
Attack: 1750  
Defense: 1100  
"Attack Axe Raider axe slam attack!" The Axe Raider ran towards Bakura's hidden monster, which instantly transformed into a strange jar, a black ghost slithered out of the jar it had a huge smile and one red bloodshot eye.  
Morphing Jar  
Attack: 700  
Defense: 500  
The Axe Raider brought its axe down upon the Morphing Jar earning the black ghost a one-way ticket to the graveyard however, instead of morning the loss of his monster Bakura was laughing so hard that the tomb robber found it hard to breathe. He finally managed to choke out a sentence  
"When the morphing Jar is destroyed we both have to dispel our hands." Five blue vines slithered out from the Magical Thorn bush and stabbed into Shadi he let out a scream and fell to the floor. The pain was unbearable Shadi was bleeding uncontrollable he rose to his feet after several seconds of screaming the palace guard was no longer bleeding but, his life points did not look to good.  
Bakura: 4000  
Shadi: 1500  
Bakura inspected his new arsenal his smile was now so huge that it looked like he would break his own face.  
"I hide one monster in defense mode. That's all I can do." Bakura said with an air of smugness. A glowing tile of light appeared in front of Bakura's spell.  
Shadi did not even wait for Bakura to announce the end of his turn before yelling the order to his Axe Raider  
"Attack Bakura's hidden monster!" The tile of light disappeared and in its place a metal jar that appeared to be filled with gunpowder appeared  
Bomb Jar  
Attack: 500  
Defense: 500  
The Axe Raider brought its weapon down upon the Bomb Jar and the jar exploded instantly destroying the Axe Rader.  
"When the Bomb Jar is destroyed it wipes out every monster on the field. We are now each allowed to play up to five monsters." Bakura could not believe how much of an amateur Shadi was he had to have every single rule explained to him.  
"I will summon four monsters!" Shadi proclaimed the monsters had barely appeared on the field before they disappeared. "What's going on?" Shadi Yelled to the smiling tomb robber.  
"I have just reveled my spell Just Desserts it deals 500 damage directly to your life points for each monster on your side of the field!" As Bakura said this, a gigantic glowing blue hand shot up into the air and grabbed Shadi squeezing the life out of the palace guard.  
Bakura: 4000  
Shadi: 0  
Shadi fell to the ground and did not stand back up. The thing about Shadow Games Bakura thought is that as soon as you lose your career is over, along with your life. Bakura was returned to the tomb however; Shadi was not instead he would become a resident of the Shadow Realm. Bakura stared down at the Millennium Scales he knew that he could not take the scales without the Pharaoh becoming suspicious. Bakura spoke to his Ring  
"Ring I command you steal the magic of the Millennium Scales leave the item as just and empty shell!" White light traveled out of the Scales and into the ring slowly the Scales color changed from a golden hue to a gray bleak color. The tomb robber did not have time to admire his handy work however because he could hear voices, they belonged to palace guards.  
  
Cobrabreath: Ohhh. a cliffhanger! By the way the Bomb Jar is like Cyber Jar. I did not think the ancient Egyptians had cyborgs. 


End file.
